Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a probe card device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a probe card device which is favorable to reinstallation of probe needles.
Description of Related Art
A conventional probe card includes a test circuitry board and a pin group having several probe needles. The pin group is coupled to the test circuitry board, and the probe needles of the pin group are used to contact with a device under test (DUT) so that the test circuitry board and the device under test (DUT) can access testing data in processing test procedures.
In order to substitute the pin group from the test circuitry board for reinstallation of the probe needles, a user typically has to desolder the probe needles from the test circuitry board so as to allow the probe needles to be smoothly removed from the test circuitry board.
However, because high temperature caused by the desoldering of the probe needles from the test circuitry board may cause unexpected damage to the conductive pads or internal circuitry of the test circuitry board or the probe needles of the pin group, and the probe needles may become unsuitable for reinstallation onto a test circuitry board.
Therefore, how to effectively overcome the aforementioned inconvenience and shortages is a serious concern for many industries.